Envoûté
by slybluemoon
Summary: "Un adolescent avec une guitare aux cordes usées. Derek fut directement attiré, tel un aimant, par ce gamin aux cheveux châtains, au premier regard. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'arrêta face à lui pour l'observer, comme si c'était le messie." UA sterek. Rating T pour le langage et les possibles futurs lime.
1. Envoûté

**Titre :** Envoûté.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Résumé :** "Un adolescent avec une guitare aux cordes usées. Derek fut directement attiré, tel un aimant, par ce gamin aux cheveux châtains, au premier regard. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'arrêta face à lui pour l'observer, comme si c'était le messie."

**Disclamer :** Stiles et Derek ne m'appartiennent pas mais je prends toute les responsabilités concernant cette fic.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une fic à plusieurs chapitres ( en dehors de ma série de drabbles mais ça compte pas vraiment). Ça sera un UA et je pense qu'elle ne durera pas plus de 5 chapitres. L'idée trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment et j'espère avoir bien réussi à poser ce que j'ai imaginé par écrit. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Ce jour là, quand Derek s'était levé, il avait senti que sa journée serait différente des autres. Il avait pris son café avec une bonne humeur que sans doute personne ne lui connaissait, et avait enfilé son costard sans se trouver être un larbin avec une cravate trop serrée. Il ne savait pas d'où cette positivité lui venait, mais il se dit que ce devait être un truc en rapport avec le karma, la lune, ou encore les hormones.

Il avait marché d'un pas léger sur les pavés souillés de Paris, jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Il descendait ces marches grises, tâchetées de chewing-gum sec et jonchées de bouteilles de bière vides, tous les matins, pourtant, ce matin là, ces marches lui semblèrent différentes, peut être moins sombres ou moins crades, allez savoir.

Aussitôt entré dans le sous-terrain, il fut envahi par cette odeur de pisse, tabac et alcool, celle qui vous donne encore plus envie de rebrousser chemin pour retourner dans votre lit. Et Derek, cette fois ci, ne se dit pas que cette odeur était vraiment la pire chose au monde. Il ne s'énerva même pas contre tous ces gens pressés et infectes qui faisaient des coudes pour arriver plus vite dans les wagons crasseux. Pour une fois il ne les imita pas, et prit même son temps pour passer sa carte qui lui ouvrirait les portes - ou plutôt débloquerait le tourniquet - qui le mèneraient à l'endroit sans doute le plus visité de la capitale.

Il continua sa route le long des couloirs bondés et s'intéressa à peine aux publicités ou aux tags ridicules qui recouvraient les murs. Il porta plutôt son attention sur les personnes assises par terre, lui qui normalement les remarquait à peine. Quelques sans abris accompagnés de leurs éternelles pancartes, et ces musiciens. Un accordéoniste qui chante faux, un joueur de jambé un peu déjanté, et un peu plus loin de ce bazar, un adolescent. Oui, un adolescent avec une guitare aux cordes usées.

Derek fut directement attiré, tel un aimant, par ce gamin aux cheveux châtains, au premier regard. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'arrêta face à lui pour l'observer, comme si c'était le messie. Il ne s'intéressa pas à son look de lycéen un peu débraillé, avec sa chemise lâche et ses converses trouées, tout comme le bas de son jean trop grand pour lui. Non, Derek ne regarda pas ces détails qui auraient pu en faire reculer certains.

La première chose qui l'interpella fut ses doigts, fins et longs qui couraient sur les cordes et les pinçaient avec une grâce incroyable. Il n'était pas un dieu de la guitare, ni du chant d'ailleurs, sa voix, bien que juste, était plutôt banale, et pourtant la mélodie qu'il réussissait à créer faisait monter un étrange sentiment de bien-être en Derek. Son sang pulsait à vive allure partout dans son corps, son souffle se coupaient irrégulièrement et ses pupilles dilatées étaient braqués sur le garçon devant lui. Il était en transe, complètement drogué par ce son harmonieux.

Enfin, il leva les yeux pour détailler le visage du musicien, et il sut que c'était la fin. Une peau pâle parsemée de dizaines de grains de beauté, des yeux ambrés et rieurs, des cheveux clairs en bataille, et ce putain de sourire. Son cœur rata un battement. Merde, il était mal, il devait fuir ce bonheur trop puissant, vite. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, ses jambes semblaient liguées contre lui. Alors il resta là, planté comme un con devant cet adolescent bien trop séduisant, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note de sa chanson retentisse.

Aux dernières vibrassions des cordes, le cerveau de Derek sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité, dans des milliers de grésillements envahissants ses oreilles. Et l'autre homme s'était stoppé, comme le temps, pour le regarder lui aussi. Ils étaient dans un univers qu'ils venaient juste de fonder. Un univers chaud et serein bien trop plaisant pour être réel.

Une sonnerie de portable les sortit soudain de leur rêverie commune, et le plus jeune sursauta et jura. Il se pencha sur son sac de cours, que Derek n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là, et décrocha son portable.

"Scott ? Ouais j'arrive, dans.. Euh.. 10 minutes disons ? Rentre sans moi, j'serai pas beaucoup en retard, promis. Et désolé hein."

Il se releva ensuite et rangea sa guitare en quatrième vitesse, avant de fuir à vive allure, non sans un dernier regard pour son spectateur. Ce dernier était encore 'sur le cul', il ne trouvait pas d'autre expression pour décrire son état. Soudain un détail atteint son esprit.

"Merde, moi aussi j'suis en retard !"

Dans un grognement agacé, il courut donc et sauta dans un métro qui allait presque partir. Il allait peut-être arriver en retard au boulot, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait un peu, il pensait bien trop au garçon qui l'avait **envoûté**.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue! Je tiens à m'excuser des possibles fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, j'ai écrit et posté ce chapitre sur mon portable, donc je fais beaucoup moins gaffe! Reviews ? À très bientôt et merci d'avoir lu!<p> 


	2. Obsédé

**Titre : **Obsédé.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ouh la, le temps est passé vachement vite. Moi qui voulait poster la suite rapidement, j'ai mis 2 mois à la pondre, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont si longuement attendu. A partir de maintenant je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine, sauf le prochain que je vais essayer de poster mercredi pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir autant fait patienter. En tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont posté des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre #1 : Obsédé.<span>

Voilà presque une semaine que Derek avait croisé le chemin du jeune inconnu. Et voilà une semaine qu'il l'évitait sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin 'éviter' est peut-être pas le bon mot, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'adolescent le cherchait. Quoique Derek se serait plu à l'espérer.

Cloîtré dans son appartement en ce dimanche pourtant ensoleillé, il rêvait de ce visage d'ange, avachi sur son canapé. En vérité, il était complètement **obsédé **par ce garçon, depuis qu'il avait croisé son chemin. Ça ne pouvait être que la musique n'est-ce pas ? Mais Derek ne se leurrait pas, il n'en avait que faire de ce qu'avait joué son bel inconnu, il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Il était en train de penser à combien c'était mal, d'être sous le charme d'un garçon, d'autant plus mineur, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucune chance, quand il reçu un message. Sa sœur, Laura.

« _Hey, Derek, tu réponds plus depuis une semaine, ça va ? T'es pas malade, hein ? Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un truc dans un café disons dans.. 1h ?_ »

Derek soupira. Sa sœur l'invitait toujours au mauvais moment. Mais bon, après tout, c'est pas en restant cloîtré chez lui qu'il allait oublier son coup de cœur. Il se redressa donc avec lassitude, comme si bouger lui demandait un effort considérable. Il envoya un simple 'Ok' à sa sœur. À l'écrit comme à l'oral, il n'était pas bavard.

Après avoir jugé de son niveau de puanteur, il se décida à aller prendre une douche. Deux jours, sans sortir, ça commençait à urger. Suite donc à une longue toilette, il s'habilla, en essayant de ne pas faire preuve de trop de mauvais goût, sinon sa sœur allait encore lui faire la morale. Sois disant qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un en restant le mec grognon et mal fringué qu'il était. Hé bien, au diable les femmes.

Il enfourna une poignée de céréales dans sa bouche et, après avoir embarqué son trousseau de clés et sa veste en cuir, il sortit de son appartement. Ah, ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas être en costard et de remettre ces bons vieux habits de ville. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, d'être Derek, le bon fonctionnaire bien obéissant.

Après un court moment dans l'ascenseur, en compagnie d'une de ses voisines, qui lui faisait d'ailleurs de l'œil - une femme qui veut tromper son mari, et en plus avec un homme de 20 ans de moins qu'elle, bah bravo, c'est du joli - il s'engouffra enfin dans les rues de son quartier de Paris, plutôt bien côté. Être un Hale avait au moins cet avantage, il était très bien placé dans la société et dans la ville.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait 30 minutes et le café n'était pas très loin, d'autant que connaissant sa sœur, elle serait sûrement en retard. Il s'autorisa donc à faire un petit détour par un parc qu'il aime bien, près de son immeuble. Il était assez petit, mais Derek avait toujours aimé les parcs. C'était des endroits calmes, où se réunissaient toutes sortes de gens et toutes les générations.

Les parents y emmenaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent jouer, on y marchait auprès des personnes âgées, s'occupant d'elles au moins pour un petit moment, on y sortait les animaux, les amoureux s'y bécotaient lors de long rendez-vous. Les parcs signifiaient famille et bonheur pour Derek, ça changeait de tout ce que la société actuelle nous montrait.

Aujourd'hui ne manquait pas à la règle, Derek se sentait merveilleusement bien et serein dans ce parc. Il écoutait les rires des enfants qui s'amusaient sur le tourniquet, les murmures d'un couple assis dans l'herbe, il saluait poliment les gens installés sur les bancs. De plus, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, donnant cette impression de chaleur emplissant corps et cœur. C'était comme un jour de vacances.

Alors qu'il s'arrêta un instant pour observer un arbre en fleur dont les branches dansaient au gré du vent, un son vint à son oreille. Un frottement, une mélodie. Une voix. Et secrètement, discrètement, son cœur s'emballa, son souffle se coupa. Et il se mît à espérer. Espérer qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'en prenant ce virage, là, juste face à lui, il tomberait sur un ange aux yeux ambrés. Lui qui avait tant cherché à l'effacer de son esprit pendant cette semaine, était quasiment en train de courir pour voir qui chantait.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide sur le chemin terreux, tourna à l'angle et dépassa un buisson qui lui cachait l'objet de ses rêves. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, dans un tempo qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quelques pas. Et il tomba sur une personne jouant de la guitare. Un jeune homme. Mais ma celui qu'il espérait. Un beau brun, certes, mais il ne _lui_ arrivait pas à la cheville.

Qu'avait-il espéré après tout ? Il se sentait un peu idiot sur ce coup, et tenta de continuer son chemin comme si de rien était. Son cœur avait recommencé à battre normalement, dans un rythme normal mais pourtant douloureux. Il aurait dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas la voix de son bel inconnu, ça lui aurait évité cet échec. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait agi comme une pré-ado hystérique, il avait un peu honte. Puis, si ça avait vraiment été le garçon auquel il s'attendait, que lui aurait-il dit ? "Salut beau gosse, j't'ai vu une fois et j'suis tombé sous ton charme, tu viens dans mon appart' que j'te montre certains trucs ?" ? Mon dieu, ça faisait tellement pédobear.

Il grogna une énième fois, se giflant mentalement pour être si bête et naïf, les mains enfoncées rageusement dans ses poches et la tête baissée comme pour ne pas voir la réalité et le monde qui l'entoure. Dire que 5 minutes plus tôt, il nageait dans le plus grand des bonheurs. Comme quoi, le bonheur est éphémère.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de ce maudit parc, les pupilles braquées sur ses chaussures, quand il heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il entendit clairement un "Aaaaieuh!" qui lui fit relever la tête. Ce visage, cette fois. Oh mon dieu, il rêvait encore ? Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, non, ça faisait bien mal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi, et son pouls s'affolant. C'était encore pire quand on s'y attendait pas. Voyant que l'autre s'était aussi stoppé pour le regarder, la bouche entrouverte, il tenta de s'échapper à sa stupéfaction et s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

"Hum.. Désolé. Je regardais pas où j'allais, je.. Je t'ai pas fait mal ?"

Son vis à vis sembla lui aussi reprendre peu à peu contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Il le fixait, les pupilles dilatées et les joues un peu rougies. Bon dieu, ce qu'il était beau.

"Hein ? Ah.. Euh.. Nan, t'inquiètes, c'est pas ta faute. C'est moi, j'avais qu'à regarder devant moi au lieu d'avoir les yeux sur mon portable. Mais tu sais c'que c'est les jeunes, tous obsédés par leurs smartphones. Puis bon, si j'mets plus de 5 minutes à répondre à ses messages, Scott s'inquiète et pense que j'me suis fait renversé par une voiture, ou pire, que j'me suis fait attaqué par un chien errant. J'te jure, c'est possible, c'est méchant ces choses là, mon cousin il s'est retrouvé avec le bras dans le plâtre à cause d'un.."

"Hey, hey, respire."

Le garçon referma enfin la bouche pour prendre une profonde inspiration et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement gêné. Et en un sens, il amusait terriblement Derek.

"Désolé, mon hyperactivité fait des siennes."

Derek haussa un sourcil. Son homologue était donc hyperactif. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Par exemple sa longue tirade, et cette manière indescriptible de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Oui, Derek avait l'œil pour ce genre de détails, puis il avait un plaisir fou à détailler l'adolescent. Soudain, ce dernier se dégagea un peu de leur échange très.. Étrange. Et commença à s'avancer, se tournant vers Derek pour commencer sa route à reculons.

"Bon, ravi de t'avoir revu. Je vais te laisser, tu devais être pressé, à plus j'espère."

Il se souvenait donc de lui, point positif, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme le ´j'espère', non ? En tout cas il était direct, ou peut être ne le faisait-il pas exprès ? En tout cas ça plaisait au brun. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Derek le retint par le poignet. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça mais quand les magnifiques yeux du jeune homme rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens, les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?"

L'autre sembla surpris, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle question, surtout après leurs courts échanges. Il prit longtemps à répondre d'ailleurs. Mais finalement, il lâcha l'information, dans un souffle.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

Derek frémit rien qu'en entendant son nom. _Stiles_. Ça sonnait bien. Ça lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur, et des frissons. Ça lui évoquait rires, murmures et bien plus encore. Luxure, souffles irréguliers, corps échauffés, cœurs repus, amour passionné. Rien que son nom le rendait fou. Il glissa lentement ses doigts fins le long du bras de Stiles, profitant de son épiderme pâle, pour au final s'emparer de sa main. Il ressentit le sursaut de l'adolescent et serra cette main tout en lui adressant un léger et sincère sourire.

"Derek Hale, enchanté."

Au final Derek arriva en retard à son rendez-vous avec sa sœur. Décidément, sa ponctualité en prenait un coup depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.


	3. Facebook

**Titre : **Facebook.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, comme promis, le nouveau chapitre, qui est plus court que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai quelques problèmes d'inspi' en ce moment alors ce chapitre doit pas être terrible, excusez moi! Bon, en plus, il sert plutôt d'intermédiaire, l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais elle n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, mais pour moi c'est important quand même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même et qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'à dimanche!

Merci à tout ceux qui postent des reviews et qui suivent mon histoires, ça me fait super plaisir, et ça me fait bien sourire. Excusez moi, je manque un peu de temps pour répondre aux reviews individuellement, donc je fais des remerciements communs. Un jour, je répondrai, promis!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre #2 : Facebook.<span>

Derek passait son doigt inlassablement sur sa souris depuis cinq minutes. Il dirigeait le curseur sans cesse de la case "Envoyer une invitation" à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de son écran. Ca le démangeait d'appuyer sur un des deux boutons, et il s'en tirait les cheveux, là, assis au milieu de sa chambre. Dès qu'il avait été réveillé, après une nuit bien mouvementée, il s'était connecté sur facebook et avait cherché le profil de Stiles. Son nom avait envahi ses rêves durant toute la nuit, dans des soupirs amoureux et des gémissements obscènes. Il devrait peut-être consulter. Entre sourires hardants et baisers endiablés, il avait eu la curieuse idée qu'en tant que jeune lycéen, Stiles devait bien être sur facebook. Il avait cherché pendant un moment, et finalement il l'avait trouvé. 1 ami en commun. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait ami avec sa cousine ? Il avait parcouru son mur et était tombé sur pas mal de photos. Déjà, sa photo de profil. Lui et un grand brun se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous, souriant comme des idiots. Et Derek grimaça un peu malgré lui, parce qu'ils étaient quand même vachement proches. Surtout quand il vit l'identification. Scott McCall. Il ne lui avait pas parlé d'un Scott ? Et le gars qui l'avait appelé dans le métro, c'était lui aussi, non ? Si ça se trouve il avait déjà un copain. Et lui qui hésitait à l'ajouter comme ami ou non. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

Ajouter.

Annuler l'envoi de l'invitation.

Il allait péter un câble. Il regarda quelques autres photos. Une photo de Stiles enfant attira son attention. C'était Scott - encore lui - qui l'avait posté avec une petite remarque moqueuse. Ce petit bout de chou était vraiment trop mignon, il avait toujours la même tête. Avec les même grains de beauté. Derek se sentit attendri d'un coup. Il regarda les commentaires. Un certain Jackson lui disait qu'il avait toujours la même tête de con, une Lydia s'inquiétait pour ses goûts vestimentaires qui ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorés depuis. Et une Alison lui faisait un compliment en lui disant qu'il était toujours aussi mignon et qu'il ne devait pas écouter les deux autres. Derek était bien d'accord avec elle, mais il se renfrogna un peu, parce qu'elle avait bien qualifié Stiles de "mignon". Woh, on calme ses ardeurs mademoiselle. Enfin, il y avait un commentaire de Stiles. "Scott, je vais te tuer, qu'est-ce que tu fais du bro code dans tout ça ? Je vous emmerde tous! A part Alison évidemment, j't'adore ma belle!" Derek faillit grogner mais un bruit le coupa dans son élan.

Malia Hale vous a envoyé un message. Tiens, en parlant de sa cousine.

"Hey, le coincé. J'fais une fête samedi, tu viens ? Cora m'a supplié de te faire sortir de ta taverne."

Oh non, pas ça. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps les fêtes d'adolescents, où tout le monde finit la tête dans la cuvette et l'estomac en vrac. Il en avait assez fait les frais comme ça. Mais après tout c'était peut-être pas si mal de changer d'air, et de revoir sa cousine. Et aussi sa soeur surement, par la même occasion, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle serait là pour se bourrer la gueule.

"En plus j'suis sûr que si tu viens, toutes les filles se précipiteront chez moi."

Evidemment, fallait s'en douter. Malia avait toujours une idée derrière la tête.

"Je vais y réfléchir, j'te promets rien."

"T'as intérêt à venir Derek! Faut que tu prennes l'air un peu."

Derek secoua la tête et se leva enfin pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Voilà, il prenait l'air, fallait pas s'inquiéter. Le bruit de la métropole envahit directement ses oreilles, rien de mieux que la belle mélodie des klaxons pour se réveiller. Il jeta un oeil à l'écran de son ordinateur. Peut-être que si il lui demandait, elle lui répondrait sans lui poser de questions ? Il s'étala sur son lit et attrapa son ordinateur.

"Dis, tu connais un Stiles Stilinski ?"

Vu, à 12h16. Bon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Au pire il lui dira qu'un collègue lui avait parlé d'un Stiles. Ouais, voilà, c'est bien comme excuse.

"Stiles ? Ouais, il est dans ma classe, d'ailleurs il m'a demandé si je te connaissais."

"Sans blague ?"

"Ouais, après tout y a pas 150 Hale à Paris."

Derek sourit de toute ses dents, chose rare. Alors comme ça, Stiles pensait assez à lui pour poser des questions à Malia. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas dit de conneries sur lui. Pop. Une notification.

"D'ailleurs il vient à la soirée de samedi, t'es sûr que tu veux pas venir ?"

Oh la fourbe. Elle devait avoir capté que Stiles l'intéressait, et en profitait. Mais bon, maintenant il avait réellement envie de se rendre à cette maudite soirée. Tant pis si elle se posait des questions, il n'était plus à ça près.

"Hum, ok, j'viendrai, t'as gagné."

Et il ferma la conversation. Après un dernier regard à la croix rouge qui le narguait, il finit par céder à la tentation et ajouta Stiles comme ami. Au pire l'adolescent ignorerait l'invitation.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Après une douche et un repas des plus équilibrés - comment ça un paquet de chips à l'ancienne c'est pas équilibré ? - il revint dans sa grotte et s'autorisa un regard à son écran. Il stressait, mais rien qu'un peu hein. Bon okay, il stressait comme une fillette à son premier rendez-vous. Mais une notification le rassura bien vite.

Stiles Stilinski a accepté votre invitation.


	4. Désespoir

**Titre :** Désespoir.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Disclamer : **Stiles et Derek ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour ces deux jours de retard! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour le lycée et les microbes ont décidés de m'attaquer, alors j'ai pa vraiment eu le temps et la force d'écrire. Mais au moins j'ai eu le temps de penser à la suite, et je pense qu'il reste 4 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Donc bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère excuse mon retard et n'est pas trop pourri. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre #3 : Désespoir<span>

Derek se gara face à la grande maison de son oncle d'où sortait un bruit sourd et régulier de basse. Il souffla longuement. Il se doutait que cette soirée allait être un désastre. Déjà parce qu'il était bien trop vieux -ou du moins mature- pour ces conneries, soyons clair, et puis, il se voyait déjà faire le gendarme auprès d'une quarantaine d'ados complètement saouls, pour éviter les comas éthyliques.

Il était prêt à s'enfuir au plus vite, à faire demi tour pour retourner dans son vieil appart' quand la voix de Malia l'interpella.

"Hey Dereeeeek. Je savais que tu viendrais. Stiles, regarde qui est là !"

Et merde, tentative de fuite ratée. Il faillit se frapper la tête contre le volant, mais il se retint, pauvre voiture, elle avait rien fait pour mériter autant de violence.

Après avoir grogné pendant une bonne minute, il sortit de sa voiture et ignora totalement le sourire moqueur de sa cousine pour se concentrer plutôt sur celui du jeune homme qui venait de passer la porte. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Derek.

"C'est cool que tu sois venu."

Derek se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et de verrouiller sa Camaro, attirant au passage le regard surpris de Stiles.

"Wow, ça c'est de la voiture. Ça doit être juste trop cool de la conduire! Pourquoi tu prends le métro si t'as un bolide pareil ? Moi à ta place je la quitterai pas."

Derek se retourna pour observer son bébé un instant. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt fier, encore un avantage d'avoir un bon gros héritage. Il se rendit soudain compte que Stiles avait fait allusion à leur première rencontre, et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Il baissa d'ailleurs la tête pour cacher ce détail parce que, lui ? Sourire ? Les gens allaient faire une crise cardiaque si ils le voyaient. Il jeta un œil à Stiles et remarqua que ce dernier rougissait. Sans doute n'avait-il prévu de dire ça.

"Je la sors rarement, seulement quand je vais à des endroits où y a pas d'embouteillages. Le métro c'est plus rapide et moins tape à l'œil."

Stiles, pour toute réponse, attrapa le poignet du nouveau venu et mît ainsi fin à leur discussion. Il le tira jusqu'à l'entrée avec énergie et le plus vieux ne put que se résoudre à le suivre docilement jusqu'à être à l'intérieur. Directement, une grosse bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il dut se séparer à regret de sa veste en cuir avant de suivre Stiles jusqu'au salon.

Décidément, ce gamin marchait bien trop vite et Derek eut vite fait de le perdre de vue. Il se retrouva alors comme un con au milieu de plusieurs blondes décolorées à le chercher des yeux, quand il sentit quelque chose de frais dans son cou. Sursautant un peu sur le coup, il se tourna pour faire face à Stiles qui l'avait apparemment retrouvé.

"C'est moi que vous cherchez monsieur ? Tiens, de quoi te désaltérer."

Et Derek se retrouva à boire au goulot d'une bouteille de bière, assis sur un vieux sofa, et les yeux encrés dans ceux ambrés de son vis à vis. Il écoutait Stiles déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sur les gens présents, sur lui, il faisait juste la conversation, et ça plaisait bien à Derek qui n'était pas très bavard.

"Ah, et tiens. Là bas c'est Scott, tu vois, le brun qui danse près du bar."

Et en effet, un beau brun était en train de danser collé-serré contre une jeune fille. Derek grimaça un peu, après tout, ça serait logique qu Scott soit vraiment le copain de Stiles, ça ne lui faisait rien de le voir draguer ouvertement une fille ?

"Ça te dérange pas qu'il.. Enfin j'veux dire, toi et lui vous.. Nan ?"

Il avait un peu de mal à formuler sa phrase, si ça se trouve, il s'engageait à parler du sujet qui fâche, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Mais en voyant la mine choquée de Stiles qui ne tarda pas à exploser de rire, il fut rassuré.

"Moi et Scott ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ? On est comme des frères, ça serait atroce! Puis tu vois la fille avec qui il danse ? C'est Alison, sa copine."

C'était donc elle la fameuse Alison. Voilà qui écartait deux concurrents potentiels. Derek aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, mais il se retint.

"Je suis totalement libre donc, et j'ai très envie de danser, tu viens ? On va s'éclater un peu."

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'empara de leurs deux bouteilles pour les poser et tirer Derek jusq'uà la piste de danse.

Voilà comment Derek se retrouva collé au corps de Stiles qui semblait complètement inconscient de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Parce que, comment Derek pouvait résister à cet adolescent rayonnant qui se remuait presque innocemment contre lui ? Derek dût faire de son mieux pour ne pas perdre pied et risquer de faire une connerie. Mais c'était sans compter le mec bourré derrière lui.

Un coup de hanche et le voilà si près de Stiles que leur souffle se mélangeaient. Stiles semblait enfin s'être rendu compte de leur proximité et si Derek ne se trompait pas, c'était tout sauf de la peur ou du dégoût qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'adolescent. Son souffle s'accéléra et, par pur réflexe, il glissa une main sur la hanche de Stiles et il s'humecta les lèvres. Il sentit Stiles se grandir et il eut à peine le temps d'imaginer la douceur de ses lippes que la voix de sa cousine les coupa dans leur élan.

"Hey Stiles! Viens nous chanter un truc!"

Aussitôt, Derek se recula, détournant le regard pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il détestait sa cousine, c'était définitif.

"Tu devrais aller montrer tes talents, ils t'attendent."

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête, sûrement autant troublé que Derek. Le brun le regarda d'ailleurs s'éloigner et quitta lui aussi la piste de danse, comme beaucoup de monde depuis que la musique avait cessé.

Il retourna sur un des sofas, et prit place à côté d'une blondasse sans faire attention à elle. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder Stiles qui s'affairait a accorder sa guitare. La guitare. Et un flot de souvenirs s'immisça dans l'esprit de Derek. Et merde, c'était peut-être le moment pour lui de s'enfuir. Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de se lever, Stiles joua la première note.

Derek se crispa en voyant les doigts de Stiles courir sur les cordes. Et il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde était subjugué. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'être seul dans la pièce avec Stiles. Aussitôt que l'adolescent avait commencé à chanter, leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés et c'était comme si tout le monde de Derek s'écroulait. Comme si tout ne reposait plus que sur la chanson que Stiles semblait lui dédier. Derek respira à fond, la voix de Stiles le faisait suffoquer.

Et Derek ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre un peu pied avec la réalité. Mais c'était peine perdue, ce fut encore pire. La tête lui tournait, pourtant il n'avait pas bu autant que ça. Stiles était vraiment redoutable. Parce que sa voix était enivrante et qu'elle rendait Derek bien trop fou à chaque fois.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée s'était passée bien trop lentement au goût de Derek. Dès la chanson de Stiles finie, il avait tenté de fuir l'adolescent parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Et c'était vraiment trop dangereux.<p>

Pourtant ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, puisqu'une fois la fête finie, il était là, à regarder de loin Stiles qui essayait de convaincre Scott de le ramener.

"Désolé mon pote, j'ai promis à Alison de la ramener."

Et Stiles semblait désespéré, suppliant presque son meilleur ami. Derek soupira, il savait qu'il allait céder. Et en effet, en moins de 2 minutes, il se retrouva près de Stiles pour attraper son bras.

"Viens, j'te ramène."

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à conduire en direction de la maison de Stiles qui ne parlait bizarrement que pour lui indiquer la route. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt tendus et stressés et Derek faisait tout son possible pour garder son attention sur la route devant lui.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le quartier de Stiles, il observa rapidement les lieux. La banlieue était plutôt éloignée de Paris, et donc plutôt calme. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Stiles, plutôt petite mais qui semblait confortable, elle lui rappelait un peu l'ancienne maison de campagne de ses parents. Il coupa le contact et remarqua la voiture de police derrière laquelle il venait de se garer. Avec inquiétude, il la montra à Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

"Hum.. C'est normal ?"

Sa voix sembla sortir Stiles de sa rêverie et après un moment pour comprendre de quoi Derek lui parlait, il hocha la tête en se détachant.

"Ah, ça ? Oui. C'est la voiture de service de mon père, il a du rentrer tard."

Derek se crispa directement. Le père de Stiles travaillait dans la police ? D'accord, il était vraiment mal. Il était tombé sous le charme du fils mineur d'un policier, il était bon pour la prison.

Et Stiles qui était là, à hésiter à sortir de sa voiture, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mais en voyant le manque de réaction de Derek, il lui offrit un grand sourire et ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

"Bon, bah salut. J'espère qu'on va bientôt se revoir."

Derek lui répondit seulement par un hochement de tête et un léger sourire. Une fois la portière claquée et Stiles rentré chez lui, Derek ne se retint pas cette fois et tapa un peu trop brusquement son front contre le volant de sa Camaro, gémissant de **désespoir**. Il s'excusera auprès de sa voiture plus tard, pour le moment, il allait un peu s'apitoyer sur son sort.

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis ?<p> 


End file.
